


Santa Baby

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: a tmnt rp





	Santa Baby

It was Christmas eve and Kayla was in the lair surprising Raph. He was currently dressed as Santa for the holiday. She came out in nothing but ribbon wrapped around her body.  
“Oh Raph!” she sang.  
Leo was also dressed up as Santa and he was by the Christmas tree hanging up ornaments and lights.  
“Yeah baby?,”he called. Raph was looking for the hat at the moment, scavenging and cursing all around his room for it's unknown location.  
Bluu was on her way to the lair after wandering around at the mall before it closed early. She was in her regular thick winter closed but she did want to surprise Leo with her new costume for this evening.  
“Oh Santa I've been a very bad girl. You're gonna have to punish me,” Kayla cooed to him walking into his room.  
Leo finished hanging the last of the ornaments and lights on the tree and put the presents underneath.  
Raph glanced then his jaw dropped to the floor.   
Quickly he recovered himself and said, “Guess somebody's breaking the record for Santa's naughty list.”  
He walks over, hands and eyes already devouring her features.  
“Sorry I'm late!,”Bluu said as she entered. She noticed Leo by the Christmas which was already been decorated.   
“Aaaw, and I was looking forward to decorating the tree if it hadn't been for stupid long lines and traffic!”  
Kayla tried so hard not to moan and whimper.  
“Santa what're you gonna do to me?” she asked frightened.  
Leo smiled at her and walked over to her hugging her tightly to him.  
“Hey sweetie. It's ok I was happy to do it.”  
Bluu made a little pouty face then chuckled, “Oh well, I wanted to make one last run …”  
Then she blushed.  
“...to...um… get you something.”  
Bluu takes off her winter stuff to reveal her white lacey lingerie outfit.  
“Would you rather have coal in your stocking … or something better?,”he cooed as he gave her ass a squeeze.  
Kayla squeaked and yelped blushing a light pink.  
“S-something better,” she whimpered.  
Leo started to have a nosebleed as he stared at her up and down ogling her with his eyes.  
She was supposed to be a sexy little Angel with small wings and she even put a golden headband around her head like a halo to give her outfit away.   
Gold, pearl white and some blue laced her stockings and the rest of her burlesque clothes.  
He made a hint by kissing her and giving her butt a good slap or two.  
Kayla started to moan into the kiss and kissed him back rubbing his clothed shoulders.  
Leo smirked walking over to her eye candying her.  
“Looks like you're an angel because I feel like I'm in heaven,” he churred to her groping her boobs with his gloved hands.  
“B-Baby,”Bluu replied as chills ran down her spine,”I'm gl-glad you… like it”  
Her arms began to wrap themselves around him.  
One of his hands were busy with her breasts while the other wanted to look for the end of the ribbon to untie.  
“But Santa you can't open me until Christmas!” Kayla mewled softly.  
Leo nodded and picked her up taking her to his room and laid her down on his bed getting on top of her as he smashed his mouth to hers.  
Bluu moaned while rubbing his ripped body.  
“This Santa can,”he growled then picked her up as soon as the red ribbon loosens.  
Kayla squeaked and blushed as she tried covering herself with her hands.  
Leo groaned into the kiss while his hands were busy rubbing her hips he slipped his tongue into her mouth.  
Raph carries her to his bed then climbed on top admiring his early present.  
“You can open your Christmas present too, baby.”  
He sits up to unbuttoned his Santa coat.  
Bluu was more than happy to obliged for a few minutes before she needed air.  
“You look very good …. yourself...,Santa Baby.”  
Kayla was so eager she tore his outfit off of him and tackled him smashing her lips to his rubbing his crotch.  
Leo smiled at her. He went to work kissing and sucking the skin on her neck and rubbed her ribs.  
It took him by surprise but yet made Raph more excited especially now that she touching him. He growled between their messy make out session.  
“Leo...mmm...I mean Santa,”she moaned.  
Kayla then laid down on her back on his bed waiting to be ravished.  
Leo took his time sucking and nipping hickeys on her shoulders as well.  
Bluu’s heart fluttered begging for more of his loving.  
Raph attacked at her neck licking and biting until the hickies were visible.  
Kayla moaned softly her body shuddering in delight.  
Leo unclasped her bra and took a nipple into his mouth and sucked on it swirling his tongue around the areola and pinched the other hardened bud.  
“Ooh Santa!,”Bluu gasped. Her body trembled the more he teased at her.  
He lead a trail of hickies from her shoulder to her collarbone. He stopped then nuzzled her breasts.  
Kayla moaned softly rubbing the back of his shell.  
Leo then abandoned that nipple and sucked on the other one.  
Bluu let out another moan.  
“T-Today I didn't...bring any cookies … to go with that S-Santa.”  
Then puts one of her perky globes into his mouth while teasing the other between his fingers.  
Kayla mewled holding his head closer to her chest.  
“But santa won't Mrs. Claus find out?”  
“That's alright my little sugarplum. Who needs them anyway when I have you?” Leo cooed to her as he started to finger her folds.  
Bluu bit the bottom of her lips and rubbed at his body again this time lower to his crotch.  
Jokingly, he hushed her and placed an index finger over his lips.  
Kayla blushed and nodded as she looked up at him into his masked eyes.  
Leo then delved his tongue into her clit sucking on it while pumping two fingers in and out of her.  
Bluu hissed and lift her hips up.  
He licks and bites at the previous nipple before repeating with the other one until was swollen and milk ran from them.  
Kayla held his head closer to her chest again and whimpered.  
“Ahh santa!”  
Leo went further into her pussy with his tongue reaching her g spot and poked at it.  
Bluu moaned loudly again and grabbed his scalp, encouraging him to keep at it.  
He flicked his tongue at the last bud before moving down to her ribs, hips then virgin region.  
Kayla groaned arching her back gripping his sheets.  
Leo took his tongue and fingers out of her and positioned himself ready to enter her.  
Bluu watched with a nervous look on her face. Of Course they already done before but it's been a while and his size always scares her.  
He reached her womanhood where he kissed at her folds then dug his tongue inside her.  
Kayla moaned softly and her body shuddered in delight.  
Leo entered her slowly and gently and increased his pace slightly.  
“Uugh! Santa b-baby!,”she cried clingy to his shell as he filled her completely.  
He gave her clitoris some attention as he thrusted his tongue, rubbing and pressing at it.  
Kayla mewled arching her back again.  
“God santa!”  
Leo growled in response as he went deeper harder and faster into her.  
Bluu grabbed at his ass instead and lead him directly into her core moaning his name as her body rocked.  
He sucked at her folds then twist his tongue around her walls while continuing to tease her helpless hidden ruby.  
Kayla whimpered again as she gripped his shoulders.  
Leo rammed into her picking up the pace as he grunted at how tight her walls clenched around him.  
“Santa mmm...Oh S-Santa! Santa!,”Bluu moaned with shakily.  
He can feel her walls crushing around his wet muscle. Before she could cum he wanted to shock his lengthy shaft inside first.  
Kayla groaned and was about to cum.  
Leo reached her g spot pounding into it mercilessly.  
Bluu scarred at his butt and rolled her head back screaming more than moaning.  
He gave her several thrusts and even grabbed her leg and throws it over his shoulder for better access.  
Kayla growled and grunted in pleasure gripping the bedsheets.  
Leo reached his high and released inside her filling her up with his seed.  
Bluu orgasmed at the same time holding breath as her high passed then panted heavily.  
“Still tight for Santa?,”he cooed as ram into her multiple times.  
Kayla nodded and moaned again arching her back.  
Leo pulled out of her breathing heavily as he laid down next to her.  
Bluu curled next to him tracing kisses on his neck.  
The slapping and wet sounds grew louder along with the creaking from the bed.  
Kayla mewled and shuddered in delight.  
“Merry Christmas sweetie,” Leo churred to her nuzzling her neck.  
“Merry Christmas to you too, Leo, “she smiled.  
He puts her leg down to push back with her other leg and thrusts some more until a familiar sensation crept on his spine. Raph groans as a white light flashes past his vision and he bursts into her womb.  
Kayla moaned and reached her peak cumming all over his dick inside her.  
Leo smiled and closed his eyes cuddling against her and falling asleep.  
Raph pulled himself out and rested behind and hugged her kissing and nuzzling her lovingly.   
“It was so worth unwrapping you before Christmas,”he smiled, “Love you baby.”  
Bluu held him close as  
“Love you too Raph,” Kayla said as she snuggled against him and fell asleep.  
The End


End file.
